We Love You Kyoko
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: ..."My big girl! Mommy and daddy love you very much." "Yeah I know," she smiled, "I love mommy and daddy too!" As I look back on that day, I find myself foolish for not noticing that my father was never going to come back, but it's true, they do love me very much. This a one-shot!


**Hey guys! Well this is my 15th story!**

**A message to all my readers of my story 'Love Triangle Much?', is that this one-shot is for the 100 reviews and three more one-shots for the 100 reviews are coming soon too.**

**Plus this is my first time writing a somewhat deathfic but anyway...**

**_I _****_DO NOT_****_ own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_**

**_I _****_DO NOT_****_ own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_**

**So without further ado, please enjoy my new one-shot, 'We Love You Kyoko'! :)**

* * *

"Daddy?" A little girls voice said as she entered her home kitchen.

There, by the stove, was her mother and father, cooking up breakfast.

The girl's father turned around and quickly spotted his very sleepy daughter, still in her PJ's.

"Kyoko, what are you doing up at a time like this?" he asked as he walked towards her and picked her up. "You should still be in bed, it's not time for school yet."

Little Kyoko yawned and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "I had a really bad dream."

That was when the mother came by them and patted Kyoko's head lightly. "I'm sorry about that sweetie," she said and kissed her daughters forehead and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No, all I want to do is be with mommy and daddy right now."

Her father let out a short chuckle, "Okay, but in return, be a good girl and-"

"Can I help you and mommy cook!" Kyoko said excitingly.

"Sure you can," her mother smiled.

Her father, still carrying her, walked over to the refrigerator door and opened it while the mother went back to the stove and continued cooking.

"Can you get the eggs for me Kyoko?" her father asked.

"Yeah!" she yelled out excitingly, happy to help her parents.

Once she got the eggs, her father walked over to her mother and Kyoko handed the eggs to her, then she cracked them and Kyoko watched in amazement.

"How did you do that mommy? Show me please!"

Her mother giggled and smiled, "Very well, here," she handed Kyoko an egg, "lightly crack it against the counter."

"Like this?" Kyoko said when she cracked the egg on the counter, but the egg did not crack nicely like her mother's had and instead, her egg dripped all over. "Oops..."

"Don't worry about it sweetie," her mother smiled, "Honey can you clean that up please?"

"Sure," her father said and then passed Kyoko over to her mother and with the help of her, Kyoko starting stirring the eggs while her father had to clean the egg spill up.

After that, little Kyoko then helped her parents make coffee, pancakes, and two more omelets and when everything was done, the family sat down at their dinner table and began eating; along with some laughs.

* * *

_**-In front of a school-**_

"Now Kyoko," her father began, "try your best to get all the answers right on your math test today okay?"

"What I need daddy is luck!" she pouted.

Her father chuckled, "Good luck, but still try your best and if you get a good grade, I'll start teaching you how to play the guitar!"

Kyoko's face light up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

"Yay!" she hugged her father tightly.

Suddenly the bell for school rang and it was time her father to leave her and go to work.

"Be a good girl okay Kyoko," her father said while patting her her.

"Don't worry I will!" she smiled.

"Good," he said and then planted a kiss on her forehead, "Mommy will pick you up after school today okay?"

"Mm."

"Bye Kyoko," he said as he turned away, "Love you!"

"Bye daddy!" she waved, "Love you more! And be careful!"

* * *

_**-Home-**_

"Mommy," Kyoko tugged on her mothers skirt that night, "where's daddy? He said that if I got a good grade on my test, he was going to teach me how to play the guita- Mommy! Mommy! What's wrong?" she noticed her mother was crying and then hugged her, "Don't cry, remember I love you and so does daddy!"

Her mother patted her hand and said, "I know you do Kyoko sweetie and I know your father does to, but he went somewhere today."

"Where?" Kyoko asked bewildered, not understanding her mother at all by what she meant.

Her mother took a deep breath, "Somewhere very special and wonderful."

"For his job?" she asked.

"Uh-huh..."

"When is he going to come back?"

Her mother paused not knowing what to say so all she said was, "Someday we'll see him again..."

Kyoko smiled, "Well I hope it's soon! It's gonna be my birthday too in 4 months and I turning-"

"Five," her mother finished her sentence and hugged her daughter tightly, "my big girl! Mommy and daddy love you very much."

"Yeah I know," she smiled, "I love mommy and daddy too!"

* * *

_**(Kyoko's POV) **_

Now that I'm twenty-three years old, and look back on that day, I remember my father clearly and remember my mothers sweet voice. But nothing of that is compared to their love they gave me. Maybe right now, my father is watching over me. Maybe my mom hasn't forgotten about me, but it's hard to trust her after my father's death that I didn't even know of, and til this day, I don't know how he died but I pray he is living happily and as for my mother, I just wish she is well and healthy. For I love both of them very much, and I hope they still remember me and love me very much.

* * *

**So what did you think? I think I could have done better but who knows.**

**Nice reviews are great and thank you for reading my new one-shot! I really appreciate it! :)**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
